Dio Brando
|-|Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|The World= Summary Dio Brando '''is also referred as '''Evil Incarnate is the Main Antagonist of Jojo Bizarre Adventure Part 1 & 3. Dio was son of Dario Brando but was taken by a Abusive Drunkard Adoptive father but later he got in the family of Joestars and he wanted to take all their fortune by manipulating the family but then was soon after exposed by his adoptive brother called Jonathan Joestar '''but that did not end well as after that they had a fight and later dio learend about the vampire mask that can grant one who wears it unnatural powers but s bad person like dio he would wear it for world domination and that's what he did, he was shoot multiple times but it was too late he already got that powers and was able to raise dead but later he was challenged by '''Jonathan Joestar '''there were a lot of battles they fought but in the end it ended in a stalemate (not entirely because dio survived) Later in Jojo Bizarre Adventure Part 3 he had the jonathan body with his head attached into it, he was able to achieve the stand The World which can stop time for 5-9 seconds. In the end he got defeated by '''Jotaro Kujo Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | '''Likely '''8-B. 8-B with The World. Name: 'Dio Brando '''Origin: '''Jojo Bizarre Adventure '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 in Part I. 120 in Part III. '''Classification: '''Vampire | Vampire & Stand User 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption via Vampirism, Body Control (Is able to control his veins, hair, and shoot beams of vampiric essence out of his eyes), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; Was faster than the fire burning his whole body. Scaled from Straizo whose Regen was able to put him back from being blown apart, Vampirism also speeds up the regeneration), Energy Projection (Can shoot laser beams from his eyes), Can turn others into zombies (Possibly also vampires as his Stardust Crusaders self can do that), Mind Control (Mind Controlled Poco, also Jack the Ripper in the anime only), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the liquid in his body) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can spy on people from across the world using clairvoyant/psychic powers via Jonathan's Hermit Purple-like Stand, Mind Control via flesh buds that will attack or possess whoever attempts to remove them, Time Stop (Can stop time around him for 9 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid; Was able to regenerate from Star Platinum bashing in his head which would've caused brain damage) Can turn others into zombies or vampires, Flight via The World, Selective Intangibility with The World, Body Control (Can create Flesh buds out of his cells and was even able to remove a bone from his finger), Morality Manipulation (Weakest variant of the ability but still notable as Dio's Charismatic Persuasion is still notable as noted by Joseph) Biological Manipulation (Can fuse organic matter together; flesh buds combine with the host's body and even become one with them after DIO's death), Life Creation via Flesh Buds (They are shown to be alive), Hair Manipulation 'Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Could hurt Jonathan who's dead body managed to survive the epicenter of a ship explosion (calc linked down below))' | Likely' City Block level+ (Though DIO had been weaker than what he previously was, by what amount he would've been isn't specified. Negated later on however as when he drained Joseph's blood, he was more powerful than his Part I self). City Block level+ '''with The World (Was able to fight toe to toe with Star Platinum) 'Speed: Supersonic+, Possibly Hypersonic '(Should be comparable to Jonathan who did this) | 'Massively FTL '(Could deflect Hierophant Green Attacks). '''Massively FTL with the World''' (Was initially swifter than Star Platinum and consistently was able to fight toe to toe with Star Platinum who was able to keep up with Silver Chariot which was calculated to go around these speeds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 '(Able to lift steamroller with ease), Likely Higher with The World '''Striking Strength: City Block+ | Likely City Block+. City Block+ with the World Durability: City Block level+ '(Was able to tank this). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | '''City Block level+ '(Able to tank Star Platinum's punches). '''City Block level+ with The World (Able to withstand full out barrages from Star Platinum) Stamina: Likely Limitless | Unknown ' 'Range: 'Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knives. Up to 10 meters for The World (The World gets weaker the farther away it is from Dio), The World's Time Stop has Universal range '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable | Throwing Knives, The World 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Has read hundreds of books, managed to manipulate people for years without being noticed, has shown the ability to outsmart even skilled fighters in combat, etc.) '''Weaknesses: '''He will disintegrate in sunlight, and Hamon circumvents his regeneration. Overconfident. | All previous weaknesses. His Vampiric abilities don't seem to be possessed due to him not fully being adept to using Jonathan's body. He is weaker on the left side of his body compared to his right side. The World's range in effectiveness is only 10 meters, though it should be able to travel further distances albeit it is weaker when supposedly doing so. '''Key: Phantom Blood (Part I) | Stardust Crusaders (Part III) '''Note: '''While Dio's showings in Part III for Regeneration are sometimes lower as Dio somewhat had to wait out to regenerate damage to his leg, his effective highest showing is shown to be of Mid Regen showings. Using his blood as well, Vanilla Ice displayed similar showings as he could regenerate even from major brain injury. Simply put though, his Regeneration in Part III isn't as good as it was in Part I for one of the weaknesses mentioned above about his body for the Part III key. His Mid Regeneration or even lesser showings are combat applicable regardless. Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Jojo Bizarre Adventure Category:Immortal beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Time Stop Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Characters